


I'm So Into You, Into You, Into You

by SivValkyrie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Plot, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Service Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivValkyrie/pseuds/SivValkyrie
Summary: Canon divergence of "The Answer" timeline. Ruby saves Sapphire's life by pushing her out of the way of Pearl's blade, and for that, Sapphire trusts her with a rather... intimate assignment. What is supposed to be a one time fling spirals into something much more.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. I'm so into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire needs some help and calls in her hero.

“I’m calling in some help this time. These are getting more and more frequent, aren’t they?” Sapphire’s Pearl chatted, blissfully unaware of the ice closing in on her. It wasn’t like she hasn’t dealt with this before, though, so when the ice grew along her leg, she didn’t flinch. “You just rest until we get you straightened out, alright?”

Sapphire shifted uncomfortably in her pale blue sheets, accidentally making her situation worse when she moved. “Wait, I don’t want to-“

“Our Diamond doesn’t care. You’re in no condition to work. She’s willing to look a blind eye to the law just so you can put these heat cycles to rest. My Clarity, please give me a name, and I will make this happen.”

Sapphire didn’t even have to think to know who she wanted. She knew someone who would help her fake being okay, just until the heat passed at the end of the week. “Ruby, 193cB. The same Ruby that saved me from the rebel attack. I trust her.”

Pearl shrugged. “I’m not judging. I just thought you’d go for a Jasper or an Agate.”

The heavy door shut, leaving Sapphire in her blankets, shivering anxiously. She shut her eyes, and the throbbing finally faded as she drifted off.

“Sapphire? I-I mean, my clarity? I’ve arrived.”

The aristocrat woke with a start. “Just Sapphire is fine. I don’t deserve the Clarity title at a time like this.” She sat up, inviting Ruby to the bed with her.

“Oh. So what’s up?” The red gem asked, perching on the edge and trying to keep her distance. She’d never get too close to someone so royal, so elegant. It would be rude. “Your pearl is only talkative with you, I guess, because she didn’t tell me why you called. Are you afraid, do you need a guard?”

Sapphire’s ice began to creep along the bed again, fear gripping her. “I- I don’t need a guard. I need a bright mind to help me. Please don’t feel weird, but I’m in heat and I need you to help me seem like I’m not.”

“What?! Wouldn’t it be easier to just find a mate? I’m sure they’d let you do it. Forgive me for being so… gross, but you don’t need to be pent up like this. How bad is it?”

“Not bad,” she lied.

Ruby frowned. “And you’re hiding in your room because you’re totally not wet, huh?”

Suddenly, Sapphire broke. “I don’t know! It’s never been this bad. I keep looking into the future and all I see is sex, I- I want it! But I know I can’t. We can’t. I just want it to stop,” she cried, crossing her legs to hide how wet she was. A bead of her own arousal betrayed her and landed on the bed, however, prompting her partner to look up at her with a look so sincere. Nobody’d ever bothered showing her any real sympathy, ever, and it made her heart ache.

Ruby frowned. “Let me help.” She scooted in closer to Sapphire, prompting a shiver from the blue gem. How could anyone be that sensitive? Of course, the rarer the gem, the stronger the heat. She was going to be here for the whole sun-cycle, wasn’t she?

“O- okay.”

A nervous hand reached out to lift billowing petticoats and a skirt out of the way, sweeping them all up to expose blue legs. “Are you always barefoot? Do all Sapphires do that?”

Sapphire sighed. Some conversation would help. “Well, we do wear shoes in the presence of our Diamond. Blue likes us to wear sensible heels, but those are hard to walk in. Any time she isn’t around, we’re barefoot.”

“Huh. You learn something new every day,” Ruby mused, reaching in to pull Sapphire’s thighs apart.

Sapphire gasped, her head hitting the headboard as she arched her back.

“Whoa. I couldn’t imagine being this horny. It must be fun.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never gotten off before, huh? Stickler for the rules, or just not interested?”

“The rules part.”

A hand came dangerously close to her sex, and she could feel the heat from her hand. Her whole body was screaming for contact that she barely heard Ruby asking if she could continue. What a shame she had to lose her chastity. It was something Sapphires were quite attached to. A high-ranking Sapphire would never participate in something banned, but especially not something as low as this. But it didn’t matter to her anymore- she would lose her mind if she didn’t get some relief.

Ruby laid next to her and finally touched her, rubbing a palm against her slick core. The friction was more than enough to make Sapphire actually cry, whining and begging for more. “Please, please, please- oh no, nonono it’s too much!” Her hands clasped her own face, covering her flushed cheeks.

“Hold on, I’ll get you there as fast as I can.”

Ruby dove in for her clit, circling her fingers around it as fast as her wrist would let her. Sapphire was screaming now, tears streaming down her face. Incoherent babbles escaped her Clarity’s lips, and Ruby swore she was speaking in tongues. Was this that much of an experience for her?

Ruby pressed down on Sapphire’s clit and then the blue gem let out a final whine, her whole body shaking as she reached out to grab anything. That happened to be Ruby’s arm. She clawed at it, blunt nails barely making much more than a light scratch.

Ruby wanted to savor this moment, but all she could do was ask, “Better?”

“More. Please.”

Ruby was expecting that. Her thumb pressed against Sapphire’s clit again, grinding into it. Hard.

The friction and pain alike caused Sapphire to yelp, legs squirming. She was so close so quickly, but that was hardly a surprise.

“Oh stars, oh stars, oh- _hm!”_

Ruby watched in awe as Sapphire orgasmed again, her whole form shaking. Sapphire was doing her best to stay quiet and polite this time, but she couldn’t help the heavy breathing.

“I think I’m able to do some paperwork now,” Sapphire huffed, flipping her skirt back over her legs. “I’ll just go clean up. And Ruby, you’re welcome to stay and take a break from your assignment.”

That didn’t sound too bad to Ruby.


	2. I Can Barely Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope this one is better.

Ruby normally never slept. It was always assignment after assignment- no breaks, no leisure time. She’d done it once, but it’s been so many years she’s forgotten the feeling. When Sapphire gave her a break, she gladly took it as an opportunity to nap.

Now she was waking up to the sound of Sapphire’s voice.

“Yes, my Diamond. I am feeling much better. I took the opportunity to rest and the heat has passed, just like always.”

That melodious voice was something Ruby wished she could get used to. How luxurious of a life would it be if she got to be Sapphire’s companion? Every night she’d please the blue gem, listening to her cry out _her_ name, and then they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms. Every morning she’d wake up to the ice gem singing a tune as she pulled her frilly dress back on. Maybe-

Click. The call was over, and Sapphire had noticed Ruby staring. She’d barely turned her head when she said, “Thank you, for last night. You may leave.”

 _That’s it?_ Ruby thought. Oh well. An assignment’s an assignment. Sapphire did give her the luxury of sleep in return, and that’s more than what she could ask for in return. As she turned to leave, however… Something felt off.

Ruby’s head tilted to the side as she took in the scent of the room. Something musky hung in the air. It wasn’t a bad scent, no. It smelled like…

“You’re still in heat. You’re not quite done, are you?” Ruby asked, turning back. Without really thinking about it, she placed her hands on Sapphire’s shoulders and dug in through her puffy sleeves, massaging her. Usually she’d keep her hands to herself, especially when dealing with such an elite gem. But were there really any boundaries between them now that Sapphire had been almost naked just the night before?

Sapphire sighed, or maybe it was a moan in disguise. Her body tensed up. She was trying desperately not to feel, not to let it get to her head- but oh stars, her whole form was shaking. “I- I suppose I’m still feeling it. What a shame gems are made with geodes and breeding cycles- it’s so inefficient, isn’t it?” She said, trying to fill the gaps with conversation.

“Uh huh,” Ruby replied. “Can I help you with it again? I know once was probably too embarrassing, so I wouldn’t blame you if-“

“Yes,” Sapphire said a bit too quickly. She would explain why but at this point, she knew Ruby wouldn’t judge her.

Ruby smiled in return and picked the light little Sapphire up out of her desk chair. She sat her on the bed, muttering, “let’s adjust the pillows so you’re comfy… yeah, just like that.” She sat down in front of her and smiled, reaching out to lift her skirt again. “Spread your legs for me, okay?”

“What if I don’t want to?”

That… that shook Ruby. Sapphire was looking at her funny, biting her lip. Legs clenched shut, rubbing her thighs together almost inviting Ruby to try something.

Sapphire stopped suddenly though when she saw Ruby thinking about how to react. “I have this fantasy where I- oh, nevermind.”

Of course an outstanding citizen like Sapphire would want to be punished. She probably craved being told no. Ruby smirked, grabbing her partner’s knees, and with a swift yank, pulled them apart.

“I told you to spread them, Sapphire.”

The clairvoyant gasped, covering her flushed cheeks. “It’s still so embarrassing being exposed.” But she enjoyed whatever that was that just happened.

“Shh,” Ruby chided, leaning in and tracing her soaked labia with her fingers. “I’m never going to hurt you. I live to serve you and make you happy.” She was so close she could be snuggling Sapphire if she wanted to. But for now, she only laid next to the blue gem.

Sapphire couldn’t say much. She was breathing heavily. She managed to wrap her arms around Ruby though, breaching the big unspoken barrier: no intimacy. Ruby tried to ignore it as her finger swept up- right there- making Sapphire practically sing. She pulled away all too soon, opting to make this round last longer and be a little more fun for her new friend.

“I’m going to, uh, put my finger in you, if that’s okay,” Ruby said awkwardly.

Sapphire ran a hand up Ruby’s neck and into her thick hair. “Be gentle,” she warned. “I’ve never… done that. Does it hurt?”

“I’ve done it a couple of times to myself. It hurt the first time, but that’s because I was stupid and tried to move my finger in a way it wasn’t supposed to go. I promise I won’t hurt you though.”

Sapphire laid there, hands buried in Ruby’s curls. She shut her eye, and waited.

There was pressure. Something was literally cramming into her. Was it bad? Was it good? She couldn’t tell. But once Ruby was all the way in and began pulling out- oh, that was definitely good.

“Fuck! Mh, Ruby!”

Her thumb pushed against her clit as she slid back in again, this time faster. Sapphire was an absolute mess.

“Yeah?” Ruby asked, leaning in to her partner’s ear. She whispered in a husky voice, “you’re doing so good, Sapphy. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Sapphire hummed quietly. She shut her eyes, letting her body relax as she asked, “So what was your first time like? Who was it with?”

“Oh, I haven’t, ah… done that with anyone.”

Sapphire started to respond, but was cut off by a finger scraping a sensitive spot. She arched her back, yelling out before finally saying, “I’m sorry, I’m taking something away from you.”

“Nah. I like this, it’s not a total loss.” She smirked and scraped that spot again. “I like seeing your mind blown. Like, I did that. A lowly Ruby.”

Sapphire couldn’t respond this time. Her mind had gone hazy. “Ahaha- Ruby, please!”

“Please what?”

“Faster!”

Ruby didn’t hesitate. She sped up, her arm practically aching as she slid in and out. Her mouth lingered by Sapphire’s neck, breathing heavily against her as she whispered sweet nothings.

“You’re doing good. Shh, I’ve got you.”

“Please- please! I’m so close!”

Another few seconds had passed and Sapphire still wasn’t there, so Ruby nuzzled her nose into the crook of Sapphire’s neck. A little bit of love did the trick, because as soon as that happened, Sapphire was yanking Ruby’s hair and the rest of her body was going lax. Finally, Sapphire let go, and Ruby pulled out.

“Ruby, this is going to sound stupid, but would you mind just… staying?”

The red gem tilted her head. “For what?”

“This. I can tell my Diamond you’re my personal guard, and that you are to do everything with me. Then you can just do this for me every day, and then I’ll let you sleep and slack off and do whatever you want when we’re not doing this.”

“Sapphire, that’s incredibly stupid! Your heat should be over soon and-“

“I’ll be in heat for the rest of my life if I can’t have you.”


	3. Fall In Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire has a vision for Blue. The plot starts to pick up here.
> 
> Also, I have social media now. My twitter and Tumblr are both @uglysandwiches. Whether you’re reading this because you like Ruby and Sapphire or whether you’re reading this because you read all my works- I’d appreciate a follow on either. I love making friends on social media, so come talk to me! Please send me a DM saying you got there from ao3 so I know how many people came from here.

It had only been moments after Ruby was done with her task that she asked, “So what was Blue Diamond calling about earlier?”

The moon and all the stars shone through the glass ceiling, bathing the room in a soft blue glow. The Sapphire Mansion was decorated in all blue, mingling with the cerulean decorations and cream floor tiles. The blue of Sapphire’s skin was so much more vibrant, and Ruby could see her even in the dim light. Red stuck out, and it might’ve hit Ruby just then how out of place she was.

Sapphire pulled her out of that thought. “She wanted me to meet with her tomorrow to tell her about the fate of the rebels. We weren’t able to stop them last time, so we need to find out if they’re coming in with more gems next time.”

“Are they?”

Sapphire frowned. “I can’t see.”

“It might come to you in the morning if you sleep on it.”

Sapphire pulled the covers up to her chin. Ruby did the same. The bed was soft and Ruby would always be grateful for Sapphire for being so kind as to let her sleep there. Sapphire was the best master she’d ever had.

“Well, you’re right. I can’t believe you slept all day, Ruby. You’ve got to sleep all night to get yourself back on track.”

“Do gems not sleep during the day?”

“Daytime is for work.”

“Don’t I have to work around your schedule, though? Isn’t night when it’s best for me to strike?” Ruby joked.

“Oh stars, don’t be crude!” Sapphire giggled back. “I suppose you’re right. As my head guard, you share everything with me. This is your space too, so feel free to nap whenever you think you should.”

“Do the other Sapphires do that with their head guards?”

“…No, but this will be our secret.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence, laying a foot away from each other. It should’ve been awkward. It should have been strange being near a total stranger all the time, but it felt like they’d known each other for so long.

It wasn’t long after before they’d fallen asleep.

* * *

When morning finally came, Ruby found herself blinking in the sunlight. She turned over to Sapphire’s side of the bed, avoiding the light beaming through the glass ceiling. Sapphire wasn’t there. Ruby’s eyes widened as she looked around, and then she found her friend balancing on her desk.

Sapphire was holding on to a corner with one hand, and with the other, she was trying to put on her shoe. “I don’t like these… I can never get the heel in.”

Ruby untangled herself from the sheets and slid out of bed, ready to help. “Here, sit down. I’ll help.” Sapphire did so, and Ruby took her foot in one hand, and a stiletto in the other. She slipped it on, and set her foot back down. “There, easy peasy.”

Sapphire smiled. “Thank you. We are behind schedule, but I foresee us getting there on time if we avoid distractions.”

“Distractions?”

“Yes,” the blue gem said, “You will be fascinated by the shops on the way. We have to hurry past them, but I promise we can do whatever you like when this is over.”

“There are artisans in my village too, what could possibly be so different?” Ruby stuck out her elbow and Sapphire held on to her bicep, before adding, “This is the traditional way to escort you, right?”

“Yes, very good. And these are not your average artisans. You’ll see.”

Sapphire opened her door, and they walked out into the hallway. They passed the bedrooms of the other Sapphires, and made their way out into the living room where they were all gathered.

“I have an assignment. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Should it take that long?” 1xB asked her. She would’ve raised an eyebrow if she had any.

“Hush,” chided 1xA, the alpha of the group. “Sapphire’s time is her business. Perhaps she’ll go sightseeing.”

“Actually, I am. I haven’t seen much of the Sky Arena and it’s been long enough since we’ve been here that the dressmakers and chefs have likely set up their shops. Besides, Ruby would like to see-“

She was silenced by whispers around the room. Whoops. She’d grown so comfortable speaking her mind around Ruby that she forgot to hold her tongue everywhere else.

“Who cares what she wants? She’s just your guard. Just a Ruby,” 1xC added.

Sapphire shuddered and said shyly, “maybe we should listen to our guards and our Pearls once in a while. They’re gems too.”

There was a collective gasp.

“First Rubies, then Pearls? Are you cracked?” 1xB threw back.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought, “Maybe I am. I believe in respect and dignity, something clearly none of you have.”

The Sapphires’ eyes widened as Ruby escorted her master out the door.

As they made their way into the town, scents and sounds and new things invaded Ruby’s senses. “Look at that!” She yelled as she passed by a shop full of organza and tulle gowns.

Sapphire tugged her along. “Ruby, we must be on time.” She couldn’t help the smile across her lips, though.

As soon as they reached Blue’s court, two other Rubies joined them. This area was a target for rebels, after all. The head Ruby smiled at them, and they rolled their eyes.

“I can’t believe she got picked,” one whispered. “I’ll bet she gets to go to all of her Sapphire’s fancy balls.”

“I’ll bet she gets to sit down at the dinner table with her,” the other one whispered back. “Do you think she gets to eat?”

Ruby frowned. The courtroom was so quiet she could hear a pin drop, and she could definitely hear them.

As they approached Blue Diamond, Ruby let go of Sapphire and stood with the others. Why did it feel so strange to be away from her?

“Sapphire,” Blue bellowed. You know why I summoned you, what have you seen?”

Oh, _shit!_ Sapphire completely forgot to come up with a lie. She still couldn’t see that future, if she were honest. “I… Yes, well…”

“Get on with it.”

Swirls of frost were forming on the floor. Ruby knew she had to do something. She had to get Sapphire out of there before Blue inflicted some cruel punishment on her. Even if it meant getting herself shattered, she reached out to pull Sapphire away.

When Ruby’s hand touched Sapphire’s, Sapphire gasped.

_“Don’t ever question this. You already are the answer.”_

“ _Maybe you should do something to show Ruby how much you care about her. What’s something she does for you that you can give back?”_

_“Ruby, I don’t know what we’re doing in this mess. All I know is that I love you, and I’m willing to fight in a war for you.”_

_“Charge! For Earth!”_

_“I know this doesn’t look good. We’re losing this war. A lot of us are going to be shattered, but isn’t it worth it to save this planet? Isn’t it worth it to fight for freedom?”_

_“There’s an attack coming! Quick, get under my shield!”_

Suddenly, the fragments of visions ended, and Sapphire was left standing there, reeling. “Ah, they will have more recruits,” she said. “But the vision I had last night was so foggy that I cannot see who. But I assure you if it were anyone in this room, I would know, and I would tell you, My Diamond.”

“Thank you,” Blue said with a sigh. “That will be all.”

It was like she knew something was wrong.


	4. Close Aint Close Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire go shopping.

Telling the truth was completely off the table.

On one hand, if this vision were to come through, she’d have to tell Ruby sooner rather than later to prepare her. On the other hand, what if what she saw was some fever dream? What if deep inside, she wanted to rebel? But that’s nonsense. Gems aren’t made to want things, or to dream.

Sapphire blinked, her thoughts disturbed by Ruby splashing her from the water of the fountain. She gasped.

“Ruby! That costs millions, it’s full of Pink Diamond’s healing tears!”

Ruby stopped. She silently waded out of the fountain, only to smear a wet hand across Sapphire’s face.

“What are you-? Ruby, no. Ruby, people are staring.”

The golden paved roads of the sky arena were full of gems, all watching Ruby act like a buffoon. In front of a Sapphire, no less.

A Bismuth carrying a load of metal scraps tsked at them.

Ruby shook herself on, and a few Jades strolling along let out gasps.

“Contain your guard!” one of them shouted, wiping some fountain water off of her face. “She should be punished for that.”

Sapphire put on her best upset face and answered, “Indeed. She should be. I apologize, Jades. She is still learning our ways.”

“Hmph!” Jade shouted, before turning and walking away.

Ruby blushed. “Geez Sapphire, I’m sorry. I’m just used to rough-housing with Rubies, and I-“

“Rubies… play?”

“Yeah. Most gems just goof off together. What do you guys do when you’re not working?”

Sapphire tugged Ruby’s hand and began walking down the road again, towards an Alexandrite’s dress shop. “Well, we go on walks. We go shopping, we discuss the news.”

As they walked through the revolving door, Ruby’s eyes went wide. She looked around at the dresses, all ornate ball gowns and slinky silks. She mentioned in passing, “What news is there to discuss?” She lead Sapphire to a simple white A-Line, her eyes as big as dinner plates. “This one is so pretty!”

“That’s for a White Moonstone. They’re performers.”

“Do you think they have one in my size?”

Alexandrite peered around the corner and laughed. “Sapphire, your guard is so cute! Can you tell her I don’t make dresses for Rubies?”

Sapphire rolled her eye, but Alexandrite couldn’t see it behind her fringe. “Yes, of course. Ruby, the dresses here are for the elite. There’s no harm in looking, but I’m afraid there’s nothing here for you.”

Ruby looked down. “Oh. Then why are we here?”

Sapphire began to guide her across the room to the Sapphire section. “I’m looking for a gown to wear to Blue Diamond’s court ball tonight. As my head guard, you’ll be accompanying me, is that alright?”

Ruby nodded. “What will I wear?”

“There’s a traditional guard uniform you’re to wear. It’s wonderful, don’t worry. In fact, I’d wear it if I could.” She let go of Ruby and began looking through dresses.

“Anything Mulberry?” Sapphire shouted.

From across the room, Alexandrite called back, “Nope, not today. I do have Charmeuse!”

“Is there a difference?” Ruby whispered.

“There is,” Sapphire whispered back. “Charmeuse is made with any kind of silk, and it’s actually just a way to weave silk. It’s not as much of a luxury as Mulberry.” She stopped searching and looked at a basic ball gown a little like the one she was wearing, only with gold around the hem of the skirt, and bordering the plunging neckline. “This one should do.”

Sapphire pulled the hanger from the rack and took Ruby’s hand again. “Help me put it on?”

“It can’t be that hard,” Ruby joked. Sapphire guided her into a fitting room just feet away, and Ruby idled by the door. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to wear a dress.”

Sapphire, halfway through unzipping her dress, tilted her head as if she were lost in a thought. “Well, you should try this on then.”

“Really?”

Sapphire handed the hanger over. “Yeah. Rubies and Sapphires are similar in size. If it fits well enough, I can take it home and alter it for you.” She turned around, facing the other way so Ruby could change.

Moments later, Ruby had it mostly on. “Can’t get the back zipper,” she grunted, reaching behind her for it.

Sapphire smiled and zipped it up. “Too loose in the chest, like I was expecting. Otherwise, you look beautiful.”

“I do?”

“Yeah.”

Ruby turned around to face her, and suddenly their faces were close enough for their lips to touch. Ruby brushed the fringe out of Sapphire’s eyes and leaned in closer, until-

“You should wear that. To the ball. What if I wore the guard uniform?”

“You’d get us in trouble.”

“I want to see what it’s like to wear pants,” She said with a shrug. Then she stepped back, out of Ruby’s personal space.

“We’ll get in trouble.”

“I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Ahem,” said a voice from outside the door. “Does it fit?”

Sapphire nonchalantly said, “Yeah, I’ll be buying it.” She turned around to let Ruby change again. She was curious, though, and that was strange. She’d never felt any sort of desire for another gem, but here she was, begging herself to turn around.

It would’ve been dangerous, true, but wasn’t that part of the fun? She’d kiss Ruby’s neck the same way Ruby had done to her. Maybe she’d grind her knee between the red gem’s legs. She wanted to ruin that new dress, and-

“Sapph? Ready to go?”

Sapphire shuddered. “Yeah.”

She turned around and took the dress from Ruby’s arms, hanging it back up.

* * *

As they wandered out onto the street, they were greeted by Sapphire’s Pearl. Blue Akoya Pearl was a fierce, take-no-shit Pearl, and she’d garnered quite the reputation. As she walked through the streets towards them, gems stared.

“Here comes _that_ Akoya…” said a Moonstone’s Pearl, before being shushed.

“I was summoned when you spent the money. I assume I have bags to carry?” She asked. She spotted the dress in Ruby’s arms and took it. “I’m taller, I’ll keep it safe.”

“Why do you have the absolute dire _need_ to make me useless?” Ruby asked, stepping on Akoya’s heels as she stepped ahead.

“You’re… not useless? You’re a guard. Do your job.”

Sapphire almost gasped. She’d forgotten they had to look the part. “You’re right, you must do your job.”

Akoya looked over at Sapphire with a smug grin. “Keep up the charade, my Sapphire.”

That’s when Sapphire gasped. “You uh… you know?”

“You think I haven’t been in my designated cubby every night? I can hear everything. I’m literally right there in the room,” Akoya said with a little giggle. “Don’t worry. I’ll never tell. After all… I’ve had my fair share of feelings.”

Sapphire looked back at Ruby, who pretended to be looking for a threat. Then she turned back to Sapphire, and the three walked along the golden sidewalk. “Tell me more. I’m… lost. She provides for me and that’s all it has been, but lately, I’ve been-“

“Wanting more?”

“Exactly. I don’t know where the line is, but I’m dying for more of what she’s giving me.” She looked back again, making sure Ruby couldn’t hear. “I know she doesn’t feel that way, though. She sees me as an assignment.”

“Well, I used to see someone else as an assignment. But she was a merciful owner, and, dare I say, a friend. Now I see her as a companion.”

Sapphire blinked. “You do? I had no idea you felt that way.”

“I do. You allow me some of the luxuries of higher class gems. I should be ashamed for having my own bed to sleep in, or fabrics to play with and make dresses out of when you’re not home… And… And you talk to me like a real gem. You say please and thank you. Anyone else would be blind not to see how much you care about others, even if that could get you in trouble.”

Sapphire blushed, speechless.

Akoya finished, “Ruby was kind enough to cross the line for you. And you did the same in return. How could she not want you back?”

Sapphire nodded. “Yeah. Maybe you’re right. Should I tell her tonight at the ball!”

Behind them, Ruby screeched, “Nope! You’re too close to my Sapphire!”

The two blue gems giggled, before Pearl said, “I will not be in attendance, I hope that’s alright. Usually the owner decides whether or not to take their Pearl, however… there is another gem I’ve waited so many moons to be alone with.”

Sapphire jabbed her in the side with an elbow playfully. “Oooh! You get them, tiger. Our home will be empty most of the night, but lock our door just in case.”

“Not to worry, she works for another Sapphire. No one will suspect a thing.”

Looking back, Sapphire wished she had looked into that.


	5. Important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, but it is still very, very important.

Hey everyone. I just wanted to bring something to everyone's attention. I usually wouldn't devote a whole chapter to this because people get emails saying there's an update when it's really nothing at all- however, this is life or death.

The Corona Virus (COVID-19) is spreading everywhere around the world. I wanted to remind you guys to wash your hands often, and not to touch your face. The virus can get in your eyes, nose, and mouth, so in heavily infected areas, use a mask that molds to your mouth and goggles. Once you take them off at home, leave them somewhere for the virus on it to die, and go wash your hands or take a shower. Also remember to buy lots of food in case your area has a lot of sick people and you can't leave the house.

If you suspect you might have the virus, isolate at home for 2 weeks. If you start feeling sick, go straight to the hospital.

The virus is very likely to hit my town. Very close by is the Atlanta airport, which is international. There's a high likelyhood the virus is incubating in people coming through right now, and we won't know it until they get sick up to two weeks later. I'm stocking my fridge and getting a mask, and taking measures to stay safe.

If you guys don't hear from me ever after this, you'll know what happened. I'll try to keep you updated though. You can follow my twitter, instagram or tumblr for updates, all of them are @uglysandwiches. I follow back.


	6. Cross The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sapphire go to a ball.

**After posting and reading it again: OOF, this feels so rushed. I'm terrible at action scenes, I apologize.**

You guys reading means a lot to me. I want to leave my mark on the world since it seems like it’s ending.

Here’s a little update on my situation…

There are 42 cases of Coronavirus in Georgia. Now we have 34 people coming into my county off of a cruise ship. (I honestly don’t care if yall know where I live. Cobb county bitches raise a glass.) I’m officially indoors, trying not to catch it. That’s what allowed me to update again.

Speaking of which… In this fic, gems can eat and drink if they please. Food and drinks are imported from other planets and usually only available to elite gems. I’m using earth foods and just assuming they already exist on other planets, and Earth is way behind.

Also- dancing for gems _is_ a way to fuse, but that’s assuming they have a deep connection. We’ve been told many times by the crewniverse that gems need a physical as well as an emotional connection to fuse. Thus why gems don’t fuse while they dance at the ball!

Lastly, I have a hint that references the fate of two gems in here. See if you can find it.

* * *

“I’m nervous.”

“You’re a socialite. Aren’t balls your thing?”

Sapphire lounged in the bathtub, sipping a glass of champagne. With her eye closed, she could see the futures of her being ridiculed for wearing pants to a ball.

“I don’t see any futures where we’re punished for it. But people will whisper…”

“That’s what you’re worried about?”

The blue gem sighed, swirling her finger in a pile of bubbles. She avoided answering. “Look at me, drinking to calm down.” She dumped her glass into the bath.

Ruby looked away from Sapphire’s mirror, where she was straightening her hair. Half of her head was square, full of wiry curls, the other side was smooth. “Isn’t that expensive?”

“Sapphires make more money in a month than any gem could hope to make in a year. This doesn’t mean anything to me. None of it does, I suppose. I need something worth more than money.”

“Do you need cheering up?”

Sapphire looked up at her and thought for a moment, before silently nodding. There was nothing Ruby’s hands couldn’t cure. She stood up and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her chest.

“You look cold, you’re shivering,” Ruby said, wrapping her warm arms around Sapphire as she carried her to bed.

“Sapphire problems. We make everything cold.”

Ruby hummed and laid her down. “Let’s pull the covers up, then. I’ll keep you warm.”

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders. “Hold me? You’re much warmer.”

Ruby laid on her side and Sapphire did the same, facing her. Ruby draped an arm across Sapphire’s waist, pulling her in close as she pulled the duvet up over them.

“Th-this is wrong,” Sapphire shivered. “It’s not supposed to feel like anything except pleasure, but I feel something else. Something deep in me feels better,” she rambled.

“Yeah? Just let it all out. I’ll take care of you,” Ruby muttered, leaning in to kiss the border of Sapphire’s towel, around the tops of her breasts. She watched Sapphire arch her back, wide eyed.

“Oh, oh… And, and I know I’m not supposed to feel this way. You make me happy and I just-“ She stopped, and tucked her head under Ruby’s chin as Ruby pulled her knee over her hip. “I wish I could just see this as work but I can’t. You’ve been such a good friend.”

“Mhm,” Ruby muttered. She ghosted her finger over Sapphire’s entrance, barely touching her as she traced patterns.

Sapphire yelled into Ruby’s neck. “Please! Please, oh stars, I’m going to melt,” she begged, clawing at Ruby’s back.

“If I’m such a good friend, then why am I teasing you?” Her other hand untied the top of Sapphire’s towel and exposed her breasts.

Sapphire gasped and covered herself. “Th-this is so indecent, I-“

Ruby shushed her. “It’s okay. I’ve got you, the only thing I want to do is make you feel good,” she chided. Her free hand cupped one of Sapphire’s breasts, squeezing gently.

“I trust you, but please don’t look,” the blue gem panted into her partner’s neck, shutting her eye. “M-my body is a temple,” she whined. “I want to protect it.”

“Who says I’m going to hurt you? I’m just here to worship you.” Ruby teased her entrance, barely sliding her finger in, and pulling it back out.

Sapphire practically keened. She moved her arm away from her breasts, wrapping it around Ruby’s shoulders. “Ruby, st-stooop.”

With a nod, Ruby slid her finger all the way in. She moved her finger in a _come hither_ motion, rubbing against Sapphire’s g-spot.

Sapphire panted, burying her face in Ruby’s neck. “More.”

Ruby obliged, adding another finger and fucking her painfully slow.

Sapphire was losing it. “C-come on. I need it,” she panted out. “And… and I need more than just sex. It’s like I want you to hold me when I sleep, when I want to cry, when I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“Yeah? I can do more than just fuck you, if that’s what you want.”

“I want you to want it,” Sapphire begged. “I want you to want me.”

Ruby wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She smiled, though, and kissed Sapphire’s head. “I want you,” she whispered, pulling her fingers back out again to tease Sapphire. If she really thought about it, did she want her? They were good friends. They always had fun together, and she enjoyed making Sapphire melt under her hands. But-

“You stopped.”

“Just… thinking.”

She pulled Sapphire’s bangs out of her face, and rubbed one of her temples gently with her thumb. “I care about you, so much…”

“Here comes the _but…”_

Ruby kissed her neck, her chin, then stopped short at kissing her lips. “But nothing,” she lied.

* * *

Ruby had never been to a ball before, and Sapphire was trying her best to hype Ruby up. They sat in the Sapphire Rocket on their way to the ball, surrounded by the rest of Sapphire’s kind.

“Are you excited, Ruby?” Sapphire asked, patting her friend’s leg.

Ruby, still stuck on what happened earlier, tried her best to seem casual. “Yes, my Sapphire. I look forward to guarding you tonight.”

One of the other Sapphire’s burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, who’s guarding who here? Sapphire, you’re dressed like a common Ruby!”

“Maybe it’s someone else’s turn to have fun tonight,” Sapphire said politely. “I normally don’t.”

Another one guffawed. “And why is she wearing a gown made for a Sapphire? This should be illegal.”

The oldest Sapphire spoke up. “I feel it’s necessary that we embrace change in order to move forward. We didn’t used to colonize planets until Yellow came up with the idea. We didn’t have designated careers until Blue realized gems were made with specific talents. We may not agree with Sapphire’s choice, but maybe she sees a different future than we do. Maybe she has a plan.”

The others fell silent. No one dared question 1xA. She was the leader for a reason.

“Why is Ruby riding with us? Shouldn’t she be in the Ruby Ship?”

“She is a guest tonight,” Sapphire said. “I intend to treat her like one.”

There was silence, then the others whispered amongst themselves. It would’ve been a long ride… if they hadn’t already arrived.

Ruby looked out at the shimmering lights, her eyes widening. Before them was a castle, neon lights shining from inside. It looked like something from a fever dream. But it wasn’t as pretty as she first thought as they drove closer. The rainbow castle looked more like pieces of something else put together- millions of pieces, all different colors and shapes.

The castle was made of shattered gems.

She looked at Sapphire as if to say, _this could happen to us if we’re not careful._

Sapphire didn’t take the hint. Instead, she took Ruby by the hand and pulled her out of the ship, following behind the others.

Inside, chandeliers of broken gems hung from the ceiling. Ruby was going to say something- she reached over to her Sapphire, about to whisper in her ear, when-

“Let’s welcome the Sapphires to the ball!”

The announcement startled her. She jumped back and finally got a good look at the room- A dance floor, balconies, and a dining hall full of elite gems. She could feel all of them looking at her and Sapphire. When the lights shone on the group, there were gasps instead of cheers. The other Sapphires scurried away, avoiding being seen with the two disasters who switched clothes.

Ruby grabbed Sapphire’s hand again. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Sapphire nodded, and pulled her out of the doorway.

* * *

“My Sapphire is so good to me. I told her about us and she was fine with it!”

“Livianna… Maybe you shouldn’t be so careless with our secret.”

“I know Khalidia, but she’s in love with a Ruby! She understands us.”

In the distance, the boom and bass, and all the castle lights filtered in through a window. Two Akoya Pearls sat at Sapphire’s dining table with the lights off as not to be detected. They drank tea together, as Pearls usually do when they group up.

“I understand. But if push comes to shove, now there’s one person that could out us,” Khalidia said sternly.

Livianna smiled and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, trying to ignore the fear in her lover’s voice. “You sound so much like your owner. So stern, so careful…”

“She has to be careful. She’s in such a delicate situation, she could be killed too.”

“Oh, I know. All four of us are in danger.”

The two sipped their tea in silence, watching each other as the lights from outside washed over each other.

“Why are we doing this?” Livianna asked, breaking the silence. “It’s just a symbol of tradition. What Pearls are supposed to do.”

“What would you rather do instead?”

Livianna stood up and wandered around the table. “Perhaps we could break the rules- even more than we’re doing now?”

Khalidia looked nervous. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never entertained the idea until recently, but what if we made love?”

“We’re already breaking the rules as it is, so I don’t think it would hurt anything if we tried.” Khalidia stood up, making her way to her partner’s bed. She sat there awkwardly, perched on the edge. “I’m nervous. I mean, you’re the only gem that’s ever touched me. And now you’re asking to touch me in… _places_.”

Livianna leaned down, setting her hands on Khalidia’s knees. She smirked. “Lucky for you, I kind of know what to do.”

* * *

It wasn’t long before Ruby found herself alone on the dance floor. Sapphire had vanished, and everywhere she looked, people were staring at her. She could hear them trying to whisper over the loud music, and they were all talking about her.

“What a travesty.”

“She should be shattered.”

“Do you think her Sapphire should be punished too?”

Sapphire was only gone to get drinks, but she promised. She swore she wouldn’t leave Ruby alone.”

Suddenly, a slow song began, and Ruby found herself the only one without a partner. She couldn’t leave, or else her Sapphire wouldn’t be able to find her. It was a big room, and crowded. And she was short. So she opted to wait, but that was put to an end when Sapphire 1xA found her.

“Hello, Ruby. May I have this dance?”

Ruby was taken aback, but relieved someone was there for her. “Sure,” she said. “You’ll have to show me how. I’ve never waltzed before.”

“I don’t prefer it either, but I’m afraid dancing is the only way to not draw attention to ourselves.” 1xA said, before placing a hand on Ruby’s hip, and holding her hand. She began to lead, lowering her voice. “I’m afraid yours and Sapphire’s actions tonight have given me a vision, one in which I can’t ignore. You two are changing fate.”

Ruby gulped. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Hush. Just act casual and pretend we are having small talk.” 1xA instructed, dipping Ruby on cue with the other gems. “You and Sapphire are falling for each other, yes?”

“Well, actually-“

“Because of this love, you will have to flee the planet, and soon. I wish I could say more, but that would endanger myself. If you trust me, meet me in the garden when the clock strikes midnight.”

She spun Ruby and let her go, and the instant Ruby turned back around, she was gone, and in her place was her own Sapphire. The song ended, and there was her blue friend with drinks.

“What was that all about?”

* * *

“Well, that was interesting,” Khalidia said, wrapping herself up in her girlfriend’s bedsheets. She looked up at the ceiling. “It was nice. You’ll have to show me how to return the favor.”

“Gladly.”

The two laid together in silence a moment, when a knock at the door caused them to jump. “I heard a noise in there,” a voice said.

It was Angel Aura, the Sapphire handler. She lived there to keep prissy Sapphires in line and teach the newly made ones discipline and manners.

Angel twisted the door handle. “Hm. Locked. Why do you need to keep the door locked?”

The room belonged to Livianna’s owner, so she spoke up. “I was cleaning, Angel. I did not want anyone to see the room in such a state.”

She and Khalidia rushed to pull on their clothes as Angel rattled the handle again.

“Your owner is one of the messy ones,” Angel considered. “But unlock it. I heard another voice in there.”

When the two heard Angel pushing a key into the lock, they sprung into action. Livianna started to open a window as quietly as possible. Khalidia started tying bedsheets from Livianna’s and Sapphire’s beds into a rope. They acted quickly, quickly enough to leap out the window.

When Angel got the door open, she saw the sheet-rope floating in the wind.

On the ground, the two Pearls ran for their lives. Cold wind whipped at their faces, blowing their hair back. Pearls didn’t run- and the feeling, the panting and the ache in their legs felt like freedom. Behind them were sirens, coming from ships with bright blue and red lights flickering.

“They’re not gonna get us,” Livianna said, taking the slower Pearl’s arm and helping her run faster.

As they approached the edge of the arena, they had two choices: jump to their deaths, or get caught.


	7. Name The Game To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m keeping this short to get it out the day before the finale premieres. I just have so much to say. Firstly, god have I cried for hours over The End. This show has been with me since I was 15. It taught me how to love, how to move on after heartbreak, and how to forgive people. It taught me no one is ever static. We are always changing and growing. Before SU I had no idea what LGBT meant, and now I can say with confidence that I’m a nonbinary lesbian. I met so many amazing people I would have never met if it weren’t for SU.
> 
> I have so much more to say, but I know you all have to say more. Here’s a challenge: comment the moment that impacted you the most and explain why. I want to see the world through your eyes for a second.

“I think we need to talk. Follow me,” Ruby whispered, dragging Sapphire out the door and into the garden. She kept her voice low so no one would hear, saying, “1xA asked us to meet her here in twenty minutes.”

“Is that all?” Sapphire asked. “What does she want?”

Ruby swallowed. She looked around, and the other gems were a good enough distance away. “She says we’re changing fate.”

Sapphire blinked. “I should check on that too. There’s no way I missed something, though.” She shut her eye, jumping into the future…

She opened her eye, startled. It was the same vision from a few days ago. “You’re right. What we’ve done was so unpredictable I can’t even see which path of fate we’re on. I can only see pieces. But how can she see?”

Ruby looked down. “She said she thinks we’re in love.” She twiddled her thumbs, looking back up into Sapphire’s eye. “That’s… that’s crazy, right?”

Sapphire wasn’t ready to admit her feelings were that deep. “Completely.”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, police ships flew through the air, past the castle, chasing something on the ground. Ruby and Sapphire weren’t tall enough to peer over the hedges at the edge of the garden, but judging from a Jasper’s reaction, something terrible was happening.

“Stop running! It only makes you more guilty,” Shouted a Nephrite from an open window of a hovercraft.

There were screams, as they watched pilots fire at something on the ground. Then there was silence.

And entering the garden from the ballroom was the alpha Sapphire. All heads turned to her, and that’s when she realized she was royally fucked.

Whispers started to fill the garden. Gems looked away, and then 1xA knew what it was to feel trapped. She needed to make a decision, and quick.

She approached Ruby and kissed her forehead, bestowing upon the red gem a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
